1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus, an imaging method, an imaging system, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
A camcorder that can be operated using a wireless communication terminal such as a smartphone or a tablet terminal is known. Such a camcorder receives an operation signal sent from a wireless communication terminal via a wireless communication path such as Wi-Fi, and executes an operation (such as start of recording, stop of recording, pan operation, tilt operation, or zoom operation) in accordance with the operation signal.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-128997 discloses a video remote control method in which a remote camera is operated using a mobile terminal. The remote camera changes an imaging direction (pans or tilts) by changing the orientation of the mobile terminal. The mobile terminal then displays a captured image of the remote camera.
However, in the method described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-128997, a control signal is transmitted to the remote camera by changing the orientation of the mobile terminal (instructing a change in angle of view). The remote camera that has received the control signal then executes pan/tilt operation, or the like so as to capture an image in an imaging direction in accordance with the control signal. In this manner, after a user gives the remote camera an instruction on change in angle of view by using the mobile terminal, the remote camera performs pan/tilt operation, or the like on the instruction, and transmits the captured image data to the mobile terminal. As a consequence, there is a problem that a delay occurs from when the instruction on change in angle of view is performed in the mobile terminal to when an image at the angle of view corresponding to the instruction is displayed.
The present invention has been made to solve such a problem, and an object thereof is to provide an imaging apparatus, an imaging method, an imaging system, and a program that can improve the speed of change in the angle of view of a display image.